


Catching Fire; He Died to Death

by BaileyHeisey5, Slendersick



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyHeisey5/pseuds/BaileyHeisey5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slendersick/pseuds/Slendersick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this spin off of catching fire, anyone can volunteer for the victors! Who ends up going into the arena now? And one beloved character dies confessing his love for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Fire; He Died to Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slendersick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slendersick/gifts).



It was the morning of the reaping day, I knew that I wouldnt be chosen for one reason. It was the Quarter Quell. The day started as I wake up around 7:00 A.M. . I go hunting in the nearby woods where I meet up with Katniss every Sunday. Like last year I scared off another 100 pound deer, she hated me for it once again. I also have bread, but this time since the economey has gone bad a whole loaf cost me 3 squirels. We joke about how the Capitol plays the same video and how ridiculous the people from the Capitol look. We see the hovercraft fly above us and we seek a hiding place. Later I'm back home and its about 10:00 A.M. I waited to go to the reaping. Suddenly the sirens go off and my heart stops. As I was checking in, I saw Katniss and Prim in the next line over. As I stand in my spot waiting to watch the same old video and hear the two tributes, my palms start to get all sweaty. I am nervous. Effie Trinket walkes up to center stage she does the same thing as the people from the Capitol do very year "Here is a video brought to you straight from the capitol".  After the tape is over she walks over to the bowl full of the girls names. She pulls  a slip, the only slip. Effie walks back to center stage. she announces the name "Katniss Everdeen"! The people of district 12 all look over at where she is standing. Katniss slowly walks up to the stage and stand where she stood last year. Effie then walkes over to the boys bowl and this time there are two names Haymitch Abernathy, and Peeta Mellark. She pulls one of the cards with the name Peeta Mellark on it. After she announces his name I, without thinking, scream "I volenteer !!". Katniss screams out "Gale no!!" ,  but I walked up to the stage after the peace keepers had let go of me. It is a few moments later and we are walking off the stage to the doors and out into the platform for the train to the Capitol.


End file.
